A Myth's a Satire, A Satyr's a Myth
by The Random Protector
Summary: [OneShot]Philosophy can come from the oddest of places. Or, not come at all from the mouth of the supposed wise ones.


A small drabbley-like thing that really, probably doesn't have a point. Inspired by someone who read "Half Human, Half Ghost" as "Half Human, Half Goat."

For reading reference, a xiao is a Chinese flute.

Read and review, flames or whatnot accepted.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Avatar.

* * *

**A Myth's a Satire, A Satyr's a Myth**

Green grass rolled and danced in the light breeze, putting on a show for the travelers enjoying the day. It bowed and swirled around its partners, switching dancers when the tune changed in the wind.

Or, the tune actually being played.

"Hey, you guys hear that?" Aang asked, twisting his neck about to glance back at the two Water Tribe natives. Sokka grunted, kicking at a rock, while Katara turned to give him a quizzical look.

"Hear what?" she questioned, stepping up to him.

Momo's ears were stiff and facing the direction of the wind, one quivering. His head cocked to one side, a curious purr escaping him.

"That noise. It sounds like music," Aang said, facing the rolling plains. Katara frowned but tried to listen as well. Apparently, being an Airbender let Aang hear some things that normal ears couldn't on the wind.

But, the music was there, she noticed. A soft and lively sound that almost made her want to dance. Momo was up, rocking back and forth. The small lemur hopped over to the sleeping bison, chirring and dancing from one foot to the other. The huge creature groaned and slapped his tail against the dirt, scaring him off and making Sokka fall face first into the ground.

"Hey, I hear it!" Katara cried out, smiling. Aang grinned, unconsciously twirling his glider in his hand.

"Well, la de dah," Sokka grumbled, brushing himself off after doing a horizontal tango with the ground. "Come on, we need to get to the North Pole so you can learn Waterbending."

"Aw, come on, Sokka, it won't take but a minute!" the monk said excitedly, that cheesy grin still in place.

The two were off before Sokka could utter a comeback.

A rock met the wrath of his frustration.

Momo flapped above the two kids running through the grasslands, following the strange music. Sokka shuffled along behind, making sure to keep the two within his sight. Appa, irritated that his rest had been interrupted, groaned and grunted at every possible moment to make sure the world knew of his irritation as well.

Aang slowed down as the music grew to a crescendo, ducking down behind a shrub. Katara and Momo joined him, eyes peeking out at the source of the noise. The girl almost gasped but the Airbender's hand covered her mouth. A finger to the lips was the only signal that passed between the two as they curiously watched the scene before them.

On a sun warmed rock sat what appeared to be a strange human. The end of a small xiao was held between her lips as she blew, fingers dancing over the holes. The music itself seemed to be increasing in tempo as her foot tapped along with the beat.

A foot with a hoof at the end.

Aang had heard legends of the satyrs of the Earth Kingdom. Secretive and shy, they were known to possess great wisdom and utter philosophy at every possible minute of the day. Masters in wind instruments, it was rare to see one play. Actually, it was a miracle they were gazing at one at all. The hair grew thick from the waist down, a deep rust colored brown. Thin legs ending in split hooves would provide enough power for the creature to leap away from humans and predators alike. A small tail, white on the underside, quivered and wagged to the beat.

Waist up, the body was more human-like with very thin fur covering her arms. Two sashes crossed over the satyr's chest, filled with various leaves and other instruments. Horns, tiny nubs just visible above the wild hair, were starting to grow out of her skull. A lamb nose and huge ears twitched, although they didn't seem to catch attention of the three trespassers.

Until Sokka and Appa came within range.

As the three began to truly appreciate the sight and noise and feeling the satyr was showing off, they heard the unmistakable sound of leaves and branches crunching underfoot.

"Hey, you find the musician yet?" Sokka yelled out, his boomerang in hand.

The three intruders, horrified, turned to look at him just as the satyr's ears shot up into the air. In the blink of an eye, she was up on the tiny legs, the hooves nearly slipping on the smooth rock. The xiao was clutched tightly in one of the slightly deformed hands, the music vanishing from the air. Her nostrils flared, catching scent of the strangers as her eyes, shaped and structured like a caprine's, dilated.

Appa snarled, roaring at the little satyr. She squeaked, leaping four feet into the air with hair standing on end. Her hooves clattered onto the rock, this time losing their grip. She tumbled, landing in the tall grass. Aang was up, checking to see if she was all right but met the white flag of her surrender as she turned tail and ran.

They stood, dumbfounded at this revelation. A myth gone. Aang's face fell as the creature dashed away.

She stopped suddenly though, apparently seeing if they were falling after her. Ears held stock-still, the small creature stared at them. She danced from foot to foot, as though trying to decide what to do now. The three humans gazed back, waiting for her to make a decision.

Her mouth opened and the humans listened in, wondering if she would spew off a philosophy to aid them in their quest.

A bleat carried out to them, drifting on the wind.

While they stood in disbelief that she had just _bleated_ at them and not spoken a real word, the satyr hopped off like a gazelle, disappearing into the grass.

It was a long while before anyone spoke.

"I don't get it. Aren't they supposed to be smart?" Sokka asked, rubbing his head. Katara had smacked him sometime during their silence for scaring the creature away.

"Well, that's what the legends said. But hey, that 'baa' could mean anything!" Aang cheerfully explained.

"Like what?" he asked, arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, erm," Aang began, trailing off as he tried to think.

"How about 'being quiet is a virtue?'" Katara said, smirking at her brother.

It took Aang five minutes to break up the fight that ensued while Momo and Appa sat and listened to the natural music of the wind.

The source of any real philosophy, human or satyr-wise.


End file.
